A Brother's Duty
by Flower princess11
Summary: Andy Shortman and his sister Megan don't always see eye to eye, but an incident at school shows that no matter what, Andy is the big brother and it also shows just what happens when you try and mess with his little sister.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

**_A Brother's Duty_**

_Hillwood_

_2025_

It was a typical, rainy morning in the town known as Hillwood and every child in this town were getting ready for school.

Including two children of a certain little family, in a certain home in this typical town.

"Andy! Megan, hurry up, you guys don't want to be late…"The mother shouted as she served breakfast on the table.

She got no answer and she sighed.

"Arnold, could you please go see what's keeping them…I got my hands full here…'Helga said, referring to the two plates of eggs and bacon she is still placing.

"Sure thing, Helga…'Arnold said as he got up and went upstairs.

Yes, they are Arnold and Helga Shortman, married for a decade now and now proud parents to three beautiful wonderful children.

"Out of the way Megan, I was here first!...'A young boy's voice was heard.

**_"NO! I WAS!..._**'A little girl's voice shouted.

Arnold sighed as he walked inside the bathroom and saw two kids, his nine year old son Andy and his five year old daughter Megan, who were still in shoving each other out of the way as they brushed their teeth.

"Andy! Megan! Hurry up, breakfast is on the table and you know that your mom doesn't want you both to be late…'Arnold said as his kids were surprised by their presence.

"Andy won't stop hogging the mirror…'Megan whined.

"Megan is the one who barged in here…"Andy said, hating that she was the first to point the finger.

"It doesn't matter, now your mom and I are expecting you downstairs, washed and dressed in ten minutes…no argument…"Arnold said before he shut the door.

Andy and Megan heard this and frowned, making it clear that this is yet another day in the war of sibling between them.

* * *

_Later_

_Downstairs_

Despite some fuss, Andy and Megan were now down at the table, dressed, washed and ready for breakfast. Helga already placed the food on the table and was now feeding Henry some baby food which would serve as his breakfast.

"Hurry up you two…it's really pouring down and the traffic will be intense…'Helga ordered as she continued feeding Henry, while Arnold has just finished his own breakfast and took his plate to the sink to be washed.

Andy had already scarfed down his pancake, eaten his eggs and bacon and was hungry for more, he made a reach for the last remaining trip, only for a little hand to snatch it. He saw that Megan took it and quickly stuffed it in her mouth.

"Megan, that was mine…"Andy said in annoyance while his sister kept munching on the bacon.

"You snooze you lose, Andy…"Megan laughed while Andy pouted.

"Here Andy, you can have my strip…I need to be cutting that junk down ,anyway…"Helga said as she handed it to her son.

Andy just ate it but still sent annoyed looks to his younger sister. Megan is always acting so bratty and the most his parents do is just give her a lecture or maybe a two minute time out, but it doesn't seem to be working.

At times, it feels Megan was just put in this world just to get under his skin.

"I better be leaving for work now…have a good day at school Andy and Megan, bye bye Henry…"Arnold said goodbye to his kids.

"See you tonight, honey…"Arnold said.

"Have a good day at work, darling…"Helga said as she and Arnold kissed goodbye.

_"Gross…"_Andy muttered in disgust as he tried to look away from his parents kissing, while Megan just giggled at the sight of it.

After their parents finally came up for air, his dad left, while his mom went to go change Henry's diaper.

"Clean up you two, we are leaving just as soon as Henry is ready…"Helga said as she took her baby away to be changed.

Andy sighed, he was about to reach for the bottle of orange juice for a little more, only for Megan to grab it and pour the remains into her cup.

"Megan, I was going to drink that…"Andy complained, while his little sister greedily drank down her drink.

"Sorry Andy, but as I said, you snooze you loose…"Megan said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and soon walked away.

Andy sighed and rubbed his temples.

_"It's going to be another one of those days again…isn't it?._..'Andy thought with annoyance.

One of the days where Megan seems determined to be a thorn in his side, in any way possible.

* * *

_Later_

_At school_

Andy and Megan soon arrived to school, their rain gear is on and they got out of the car and opened their umbrella's since it is still pouring out.

"Remember not to misplace those umbrella's, the weather man says it's supposed to be raining almost all day today…"Helga said to her children, while Henry was sleeping in his car seat behind her.

"Sure mom…"Andy answered.

"Bye Andy, bye Megan…have a good day and be good…"Helga said.

"We will, bye mom…"Andy said.

"Bye mommy…"Megan waved at her mother, who then drove away.

The rain poured even more and the two siblings soon walked up to the school, closed their umbrella's and knew that this is the point where they will be separating to their own respective grades and classes.

Megan is still in kindergarten and she is supposed to go to room 3 with Miss Polly, while Andy is in fourth grade and is supposed to go to class with Mr. Simmons.

"Don't forget what mom said, later today we are supposed to help her since grandpa Miles and grandma Stella are coming to dinner…'Andy said.

"Yeah yeah…I won't forget…"Megan said as she soon started walking to her kindergarten class.

Andy sighed and resisted the urge to rub his temples once again.

"Hi Andy…"A feminine sing-song voice called that made Andy's headache get even worse.

"Not again…'_Andy sighed as he turned around to see Courtney Gammelthorpe._

One of his dear friends since childhood, the editor of the school paper and also the fourth grades reigning fashion and gossip queen…who also happens to have a _crazy _big crush on him to boot.

"Hi Courtney.."Andy greeted, hoping that she wouldn't start flirting with him again.

No such luck, since she immediately started fluttering her eyelashes.

"So, any plans for after school…my parents are going to Chez Paris for dinner tonight and they said I could invite anyone I wanted…so, you wanna come?..."Courtney asked, trying to use that cute pose of her hands behind her back and looking demure.

It would have worked on any other boy that isn't Andy, who just sighed.

"Sorry Courtney, but I do have plans…my grandparents are coming over for dinner tonight…'Andy said and Courtney visibly deflated for a second.

Then a second later, she had an even more determined look on her face, the kind that always lead to frustrations for Andy.

"Oh well…well, I heard that they are playing a rendition of the play "The merchant of Venice" and I know I can get daddy to get me some tickets…wanna watch the show with me as well?..."Courtney asked.

"A play?...'Andy said and cringed.

Seeing a bunch of guys in tights, running around, signing and hamming up Shakespeare lines really isn't his cup of tea…

"I don't think so Courtney, theater isn't really my thing…'Andy said, while Courtney persisted.

"Well, okay…how about a movie instead?..."Courtney asked and Andy couldn't take this anymore, can't she take "_no_" for an answer.

Just when is she going to get over this crush on him and leave him be?!

Thankfully, his salvation came in one form.

Kiara...

"I think he already gave you his answer, Courtney…'Kiara said as she stepped in between them, giving a _"back off_" look to the other dark haired girl.

"Hi Kiara…"Andy said, happy to see her, only to frown when he saw the two girls glaring at each other.

It's no secret that Kiara and Courtney were rivals, in addition to being friends. Heck, it's sometimes hard to keep up with them. One second they are friends, enjoying playing the same games and activities and then a second later, they are fighting and competing over stuff, that Andy really can't keep tract.

Right now though, they seem to be rivals at this moment, given the way they are glaring at each other…but why, Andy still isn't sure?

Some girl reason, he always figured….

"I do believe Andy is capable of answering that question himself…"Courtney said with an eyeroll.

"Fine, go ahead Andy…answer her…"Kiara said and Andy sighed.

"Fine, sorry Courtney, I won't be able to go to the movies with you tomorrow, I'm busy…'Andy said and Courtney deflated while Kiara had a smug grin on her face.

Courtney recovered and just shrugged.

"Oh well, maybe next time…see you in class Andy…'Courtney said as she walked away, but not before blowing him a kiss.

"Oh man…'Andy flinched, freaking out a bit over the blatant flirting while Kiara crossed her arms in annoyance.

"She never quits, does she?...'Kiara grumbled.

"Unfortunately…anyway, thanks for the rescue…'Andy said and Kiara smiled.

"Anytime…'Kiara said as she and he went to their lockers, which were right next to each other.

'So, how was your morning?..."Kiara asked.

"Same old, Megan got on my nerves again by hogging the bathroom and then the good stuff during breakfast…'Andy complained, as he got his text book out.

It's no secret to anyone that the older Shortman children have had a rivalry since the dawn of time…practically since Megan learned to walk and talk, and thus, learn the secret art of getting on her brother's nerves.

"You know how little sisters can be…'Kiara said.

"Yeah, but Megan makes an art out of being a pest…'Andy complained.

"Please, try Kiki…last night she snuck into my room and tried to steal my diary again…"Kiara said as she got her items and shut her locker.

"What did you do?...'Andy asked.

"Thankfully, I manage to get it back before she could find the key and I hid it in a new hiding place…so you aren't the only one with a little headache to deal with 24/7…"Kiara said.

Soon the bell rang, and Andy and Kiara knew they had to get to class now before they were declared tardy. The two friends then left, still talking about how much of a pest their little sisters can be at most times.

And by most times, they mean all of the time.

* * *

_Later_

_During Lunch time_

It was still raining hard and unfortunately, recess has been cancelled due to the heavy rains for today. The students didn't like that but had to suck it up. Anyway, now it was lunch time and everyone was on their way to the cafeteria to eat.

"So, what did your mom pack you for lunch?..."Kiara asked as she pulled out her own lunch bag.

"A BLT sandwich, potato salad, an apple, a vanilla protein shake and some fruit salad for dessert…"Andy said as he pulled out the elaborate lunch his mom made him, like she does every day.

"Nice…my mom packed me a PB&J, a banana and some gelatin for dessert…"Kiara said.

Andy saw the banana and then looked at the apple and got an idea.

"I'll trade you my apple for that banana…"Andy suggested.

"Deal…"Kiara said as they made the exchange.

However, before Andy could eat anything, he suddenly remembered something. He quickly checked his backpack and sighed when he saw that it wasn't there.

"Oh man…don't tell me I forgot it…"Andy grumbled.

'Forgot what?..."Kiara asked.

"My cell phone…mom will kill me if I lost it again…"Andy grumbled.

"Calm down…where was the last place you used it?...'Kiara asked and Andy tried to think.

"I remember, it was when the lunch bell rang and I pulled out my phone for a second to see if I got any messages…It must still be in class…"Andy said as he got up.

"I'll be back in a second Kiara….can you keep an eye on my stuff?...'Andy asked.

'Sure thing, Andy, hurry back…'Kiara said as she watched her best friend leave to go get his cell phone.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

_With Andy_

"Thank you Mr. Simmons…'Andy said as he walked out of the classroom, with his cell phone in hand.

He was lucky that Mr. Simmons had been eating his lunch in class and that the door was still open. Andy was also glad that he regained possession of his phone.

That's one lecture he managed to avoid repeating with his parents.

The blonde boy then felt his tummy rumbling and remembered another important matter to attend to.

_"Lunch, here I come_…'Andy thought as he started walking to the cafeteria again.

However, he then heard a noise coming nearby that got his attention.

**_"GIVE IT BACK! THAT'S MINE!..._**'A kids voice called.

A voice that is _familiar_ to him…really, really familiar.

'Huh?...'Andy said as he soon walked to the source, he peaked through the corner and then saw the commotion.

He saw W.J with his dimwitted sidekick Edgar and they were once again picking on kids again.

Only the kid they are picking on right now is a lot younger than their usual targets…it's a little girl who was in kindergarten.

Not just any little girl too.

_"Megan…_"Andy whispered as he saw the big bully had in his hands that Megan is so desperately trying to reach. It's Mimi, Megan's favorite doll which she takes everywhere with her.

"Sorry _shrimpy_, but this school has a no toy policy…you want it, your gonna have to pay the fine…"W.J laughed as he kept the doll out of her reach, which Megan is still jumping up and down to reach.

"My name is Megan G. Shortman, I don't have any money, just give her back, Mimi hates heights!...'Megan shouted, but the bullies just kept laughing.

"Then I guess you won't be getting dolly back…"W.J laughed.

Megan, out of anger and desire to get her doll back, kicked W.J in shins, which caused the bully to yelp it pain and drop the doll, which Megan grabbed and tried to make a run for it.

Unfortunately, Edgar blocked her path and W.J looked mad.

'That wasn't nice, little girl…'W.J said and Megan was starting to get scared now.

She knows that she is a smart girl, but she is still much younger and way smaller than these two big bullies, she doesn't stand a chance here. However, before W.J could do anything to her, somebody appeared, pushed him into Edgar and caused the two bullies to crash _painfully_ to the ground. Megan saw that it was her big brother Andy, who had an enraged look on his face, before he turned to her.

"Megan, those clowns didn't hit you, did they?..."Andy asked, sounding worried.

"No…"Megan answered as she still held Mimi close.

W.J and Edgar got up and then turned to see Andy and glared at him.

_**"Shorty Shortman!**_…"W.J snarled, while Andy sent him a harsh glare.

"I knew you were jerk W.J., but picking on a kindergartner is low, even for you…especially when it's **_my sister_**…'Andy said and W.J then had a nasty smirk on his face.

"I see…well, _you_ aren't in kindergarten…why don't I use you to set an example to your bratty little sister…"W.J said as he cracked his knuckles and Andy growled.

W.J raised his fist, but before he could land a hit on him, Andy dogged him, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, in between the shoulder blades.

**_"AHHHH!..."_**W.J shouted, while Andy held his grip on him.

"Huh? A big guy like you thinks it's fun to pick on others…especially little kids…'Andy shouted as he twisted his arm even more, while W.J kept screaming before he finally let go, punched him and once again pushed him to the ground.

W.J was down but he wasn't out…or at least, his suppose partner isn't out yet…

"What are you waiting for Edgar?! Beat him up!...'W.J shouted only to hiss in pain due to the state that his arm is in.

Due to Edgar's low intelligence, he listened to W.J and tried to run at Andy, who just dodged and tripped him, mostly since Edgar is smaller and lankier, and thus, doesn't need as much effort.

W.J soon got back up and angrily charged at Andy, only for the teachers to come and broke up the fight.

**_'BOYS! BOYS!_** Break it up!...'Mr. Simmons shouted as he blocked the two boys.

"Andy started it!..."W.J shouted, being the first to point the finger.

'No, I didn't! W.J and Edgar were bullying Megan and tried to hurt her…'Andy shouted and soon the two boys started yelling at each other.

"Quiet!...'Mr. Simmons shouted, and then walked over to Megan, who had been watching the fight with scared eyes as she hugged her doll tightly.

"Now Megan, is what Andy said true? Did W.J and Edgar really start it?..."Mr. Simmons asked and the little girl nodded.

"Yes, it's true…me and Mimi here were going to go to the water fountain and W.J grabbed her and he and Edgar wouldn't give her back, and when I finally managed to grab her back, they cornered me by the lockers…they were going to hit me until Andy came to help me….'Megan said.

Mr. Simmons seemed to believe her and then turned to the two boys.

"Now W.J, Edgar..go to the principal's office right now…"Mr. Simmons ordered to the two fifth grade bullies.

Andy had a smug look on his face, only to lose it when his teacher turned to him.

"You as well Andy…"Mr. Simmons ordered.

'What? But what did I do?..."Andy demanded.

"While, yes…W.J and Edgar started this, you didn't have to resort to physical violence as well…you need to know that violence only leads to more violence…'Mr. Simmons said.

_"Darn it…_"Andy muttered as he found himself going to the principal's office.

* * *

_Later_

Andy walked out of the principal's office, after he talked with his parents on the phone. He knows he is going to get a lecture as soon as he gets home but on the bright side, the principal, Mrs. Thompson gave him a warning, while W.J and Edgar got detention due to starting the fight and also due to their really long yellow sheet.

So that's some justice, right?

As Andy walked out of the principal's office, he saw Megan was waiting for him and immediately went to him.

"How did it go?...'Megan asked.

"It's alright, Mrs. Thompson thankfully took my side and just gave me a warning, but she still called mom…"Andy said.

"That's good…you shouldn't have gotten in trouble…those bullies were the one who started it…"Megan said as she still held Mimi tightly.

"Well, you will be happy to know they will be spending next week in detention…'Andy said and Megan smiled at that.

There was a moment of silence, before Andy felt his stomach growling again.

"Oh man, I got to go get some lunch…"Andy said as he was about to leave.

'Andy…"Megan started, getting his attention.

"What is it, Megan?...'Andy asked.

His little sister was silent for a moment, before she smiled at him.

"Thank you…you know…for protecting me…."Megan said and Andy smiled at that.

"Hey don't mention it…I know you sometimes get on my nerves, but you are still my little sister and I'm not going to let some creep hurt you…'Andy said to her as he even rubbed her head a little.

Usually Megan hates that, but she seemed to make an exception this time, since she just smiled again.

"Still…thank you…and Mimi says thank you too…"Megan said.

"As I said, don't mention it…now come on…we still have 15 minutes left for lunch time…'Andy said and Megan smiled.

The brother and sister duo soon left together to get to the cafeteria, both feeling better now that this whole incident has been resolved.

Sure, maybe they fight and can annoy each other just as siblings always do, but despite that all, Megan is still Andy's little sister and he still loves her and he is her big brother, he has a duty here, which is that no matter what, he will always protect her when she needs him too and anyone who even _tries_ to mess with her will have to deal with him….

Just as W.J and Edgar….

**_The End_**

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
